See you tomorrow
by Oceanicsunrise12
Summary: The day of Bella's fateful birthday party, the pack and the quileute elders meet with Peter and Charlotte to discuss the future of the supernatural world. Bella with help from some unlikely allies goes back in time to fix past mistakes and save the supernatural world. AU. Swearing/ violence/ Character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hey guys! Welcome to my story. I'm just going to start of by saying that this is an AU story and not much of it will stick to cannon. I also want to tell you know that Jacob shifted at the end of twilight before he and Bella had the chance to become best friends but he still cares about her a lot. This story will have a lot of Edward and Alice bashing so if that's not your thing I recommend you don't read this story. Please feel free to review with any comments or questions or just to tell me what you think of my story, it will be greatly appreciated! Lastly, I don't currently have a beta, so if you are a beta or know of one and would be willing to help me out with my story leave please leave me a DM! :')**

 **Now on with the story...**

 _September 13th 2005._

Sam POV.

There was a secret meeting tonight and I had to be there, the elders sent out a missive to myself and the rest of my pack to meet tonight at exactly 7:14 pm, the letter stated that every member of the pack and every Elder and tribe official had to attend. To say I was nervous was an understatement, I'd spent the whole day overthinking about what such an official meeting could possibly be about, and every conclusion I came to meant bad news. I told my mom I was leaving as I ran out the door and quickly into the dense Forest. As soon as I was far enough away I phased into my wolf form and ran to the meeting spot as quickly as possible.

After running for a good 10 minutes I eventually made my way into a large, lush glade surrounded on all sides by monstrous trees, giving the area an almost eerie feel. I spotted several members of my pack lounging in the middle of the glade and I slowly padded my way over. I could feel the agitation rolling off my pack mates but I revelled in nature, and let the lush Forest calm me in a way nothing else could. I shut my mind off to my pack brothers so I could have some peace of before the meeting started, I desperately needed to calm my thoughts so I could accurately assess whatever situation the elders brought before us. After several minutes, I could hear the rumbling of Billy Black's truck in the distance, the spluttering and spitting of the engine was unmistakeable. I gently raised myself onto my haunches as the vehicle made its way into the clearing. Harry Clearwater got out of the drivers side of the truck and Helped Billy into his wheelchair, old Quil slowly got out of the back seat and held himself upright with his "magical" cane. According to old Quil, the cane has been passed through the tribe for generations, passing to each chief, it supposedly possesses magic and can work miracles if such is necessary. I myself, take most of these stories with a grain of salt, even though I'm a shape shifter, I still don't believe in a magic voodoo stick. My pack brothers on the other hand, they eat it right up.

The elders slowly made their way towards us when eventually a horrible smell assaulted my nose. It was sickly sweet, almost like candy floss on steroids, my nose began to tingle and I quickly got up onto all fours as a vicious growl left my throat, my pack brothers followed suit and got into position behind me as two vampires traipsed to the edge of the clearing. My hackles raised as I got into a hunting crouch and prepared to spring at the two leaches who had the audacity to enter our land.

"Boys! Stop, we are in no danger, we asked these cold ones to come, they have some very important information". Old Quil rasped as the three elders strolled through overgrown grass as they made their way towards us.

"Come to us cold ones, so we may begin" Harry stated as Paul let out an almost silent growl and refused to get out of his defensive stance whilst the rest of us warily sat back on our haunches. We trusted our leaders, however nutty they may be, they usually had their reasons.

"Sam, as the alpha I would like you to phase back to human form so you can speak on behalf of the wolf pack" Harry ordered.

Almost as if a switch had been pressed the pack mind began to take over

"Sam, don't do it, we could be in danger, Vampires are not trust worthy" Jacob being the newest of the pack was still rather nervous as was not at all sure of himself.

"I say we kill the fucking leaches, they're all bad news" I rolled my eyes at that one, Paul's thoughts towards vampires always ran along the lines of "kill now, ask questions later" in normal circumstances, that was typically how things were handled but, evidently this was rather unusual.

Curiosity took over and I phased back to human form, ignoring the warning of my pack brothers. Embry ran over and took a defensive crouch in front of me whilst Jacob and Paul flanked either side of me. The vampires joined us, standing a good 5ft away from our small group, they stood in front of us stoically and slowly took in their surroundings.

"If we're all ready" Billy said, giving my pack a pointed look.

"We shall begin. I have asked you all here because 2 weeks ago, I received a letter from one Peter Whitlock. The letter informed me of several events that will unfold and will change the lives for our tribe, and thousands of other innocent human beings, if certain wrongs were not corrected. Peter Whitlock informed me in his letter that he and his mate and vampires, and that he has the gift of clairvoyance, a sixth sense. He told me about the events that will begin to occur, the first one taking place tonight, he gave me evidence of small things that would happen the day I received the letter to prove to me that I was not being made a fool. I gathered the elders and together we called Peter Whitlock and his mate and asked them to join us for this meeting" Billy said pointing a singular shaking finger towards the two beings stood across from us. Peter raised a hand and gave us a quick wave as an arrogant smirk crossed his face.

"Peter will now tell you of the events that will transpire, listen to the whole story, with no interruptions please!" Billy said, giving Paul a stern glare.

Peter casually made his way into the middle of circle and promptly, plopped himself onto the ground.

"First of all, my name as you most likely will have guessed is Peter, the gorgeous blonde over there is my mate Charlotte, I figured I'd get the introductions outta the way before I get down to the freaky deaky."

I can already tell that this vamp is a smart ass, keeping Paul calm whilst we deal with him is gonna be a difficult feat. I kept my eyes on my pack as Peter began to speak.

"My gift is fucking weird, to put it simply, I just know shit. Several weeks ago I got a call from my brother Jasper, who ya'll probably know. He hangs out with a short irritating hermaphroditic looking thing who ya'll might know as Alice" Peter said raising his eyebrows at our group. Jacob let out a small huffing laugh as he sat down on his haunches. Unlike Paul, Jacob didn't have anything against vampire unless they killed innocents or hurt any members of our tribe or pack.

"I thought Jasper and Alice were mates, also, it doesn't come across as if you're fond of her." I questioned.

Peter let out a little snigger before giving me what I presumed was his trademark smirk.

"Nah Jasper and demonic tinkerbell ain't mates, they're just companions. Personally I'd rather she was just a pile of ash, know it all lil pixie thinks she can control everyone and everything, it gets irritating after awhile. Awhile being about 10 seconds, have you ever had a conversation with the lil twerp?" Peter began rambling on to us about his hatred for Alice, eventually Charlotte had enough and gave him a poke in the side.

"Sug, we ain't here to rant about Alice, even if she is a gold diggin' control freak. Get on with ya fucking story already" Peter shook his head and gave us a sheepish smile.

"Sorry bout that, she just irritates me so damn much." A smack to the back of Peter's head shut him up rather quickly.

"Ow Char, that really hurt. Anyway, I got a call from my brother Jasper a few weeks ago, telling me about some shit that went down in Phoenix with a nomadic coven who went after Bella. When I got off the phone I was hit with a hell of a lot of new information about this girl and about the Cullen's. There's a lot of stuff I need to tell ya'll so I'm gonna start with what's happening tonight and slowly make my way from there, now hear me out cuz it's gonna sound a lil wacky all right?" At that moment my pack brothers each transformed into human form and stood around me in a circle.

"How do we know we can trust you bloodsucker?" Paul spat at Peter, his large form beginning to shake in anger.

"Paul, we understand if you don't trust the vampires but at least trust us son, you know we'd never invite cold ones to a meeting unless it was important" Harry spoke fervently. Paul's shaking slowly began to stop and the tension in the air began to ease. I could tell my Brother was still anxious though as his whole body was tensed.

"Well if ya'll are done I guess I'll carry on? Some of you may already know, Bella Swan's birthday is today and the Cullen's plan on throwing her a birthday party, one that she most certainly does not want, but unfortunately fuckward and the pixie are adamant she have one to have some more "human experiences" Peter snorted at this whilst Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Bella is going to get a paper cut from opening a present and the combined blood lust from most of the family will hit Jasper and he won't be able to control himself. As ya'll will probably know, some vampires have gifts, and Jasper is an empath, he can feel other people'e emotions and also manipulate emotions. So, when the combined bloodlust of 5 vampires hits him, he loses control of himself and attempts to attack Bella but he's restrained by Emmett and Carlisle. Edward stupidly throws her into a glass table where she'll cut her arm open. What most of the Cullen's don't know, is that Alice and Edward thought up this plan relying on Alice's visions of the future to try and find a way to kill Bella, whilst simultaneously trying to find a way to kick Jasper out of the family, now, I don't know their reasons for this my gift has its limits and I ain't a fucking mind reader like freakward is so I can't answer any questions you have 'bout that okay?" Peter assessed each of us briefly before continuing. , "Jasper will not drain Bella and she will be mostly fine. The only injury she sustains in a cut down her forearm which Carlisle will sow up for her. Edward will convince the rest of the family to move away from Forks and he will break up with Bella in the Forrest on September 16th, where you will find her at 3 in the morning Sam", Peter said, giving me a pointed look.

"Why will I find her at 3am? Is she okay?" I asked worriedly, I didn't like Bella Swan an awful lot but she was still a resident of forks and under our protection.

"When Edwards breaks up with her, he runs at vampire speed through the Forest and back to her house, she tries to follow him and ends up completely lost. By the time you find her she'll have pneumonia and will have to be hospitalised. I've tried to figure out a way to stop that from happening but ultimately those events will have to occur to keep things on track." Peter stopped abruptly and watched Jacob with a childlike fascination as the large boy began to tremble furiously before exploding into a large furry wolf. Jacob growled loudly at the vampires and looked as if he was about to attack them, he eventually calmed himself down but remained in his wolf form, a continuous rumbling came from his throat as he let his anger out.

Peter continued to watch Jacob, his delight evident in his ruby eyes. After watching the drama for several moments he finally got himself back on track.

"At 9:07 pm, you, Billy Black will receive a phone call stating that the Cullen's have abruptly left forks because Carlisle Cullen has been offered a new job in California, you'll receive the call in roughly 2 minutes" Peter said checking his watch.

"You're telling me it's already 9:05? We've been here for almost 2 hours!" Embry said gobsmacked. Charlotte snickered.

"Yeah sug, time flies when you're havin' fun" She said with a wink.

"Excuse me but, what does sug mean and why did you call me it?" Embry said dumbfounded. Peter and Charlotte both let out tinkling laughs.

"I'm from Texas you see, Sug means sugar, it's a pretty common word back home" Charlotte said grinning at us. Before any of us could respond Billy's phone rang and he quickly answered it. He listened to the voice on the end of the phone for several moment before quickly saying goodbye and ending the call. He stood there silently for several moments before looking up at us with with both resignation and happiness.

"I just received a call, and the Cullen's have indeed left forks, they will not be returning any time soon. Only the son, Edward remains here" Billy spoke with confidence, his gravelly voice echoing around the small glade.

"Told ya so" Peter said with a small laugh.

"What happens next?" Jacob said in irritation.

Before Peter could speak I saw a bright flash of red out of the corner of my eye and I could smell more vampires in the vicinity. My pack brothers phased but I stayed put. Charlotte and Peter had completely stilled and were slowly assessing our surroundings.

"Friends of yours?" I snarled at them as I felt tremors shake my body.

Peter slowly shook his head.

"I don't know who it is but I know I ain't met em before" Peter said whilst slowly getting into a defensive crouch.

"What's happening"? Harry asked.

"There's more vampires here" I growled out before I let the change happen. Two vampires appeared at the edge of the clearing, both of them primitive and ragged looking. The female was rather slender and had bright red curls falling down to her waist. The male was tall and lanky and had long black dreadlocks.

"I'm glad we have finally managed to find you, my companion and I need to talk to you desperately" The one with the dreadlocks spoke in a thick French accent before all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really excited about this story so I'm already posting chapter two! I hope you guys are all happy about that ;) Thank you to all those that have favourited/ followed or reviewed this story, it inspires me to keep going! If any of have any questions of comments feel free to leave a DM or a review and I'll answer them in the next chapter! I'm sorry about any spelling/ grammar mistakes I don't currently have a beta so, if you are a beta or know of a good one please, please DM me! Also, I'm British so, I apologise for any mistakes I make, I'm trying to write this with American spelling and such but I forget sometimes! See me at the bottom I have some questions for you all :') Now on with the story...**

Chapter 2.

Sam POV.

All hell broke loose as both Paul and Embry charged towards the two newcomers. Peter and Charlotte made attempts to grab the two wolves but were both unsuccessful. I quickly chased after them along with Jacob but we were too far behind to make any difference.

"Embry, Paul stop now! That is an order!" I shouted to them through our mental link.

They both stopped immediately, neither of them could ignore my alpha order.

"Why did you make us stop? There's two bloodsuckers there for the taking, we can take them down easily" Embry snarled.

"First there's those two bloodsuckers we've had to play nice with all night" Paul stated angrily whilst nodding his head towards where Peter and Charlotte were standing and watching our interaction with captivation.

"Now you're stopping us from getting the two new bloodsuckers, people are gonna start thinking that you're a leach lover" Paul angrily stated.

"Did you not hear what they said when they showed up? They said they needed to talk to all of us, for all we know they could be involved in some of the things Peter has to tell us about. If they end up being a threat then we will decimate them, but for now, we will listen to what they have to say. You may remain in your wolf forms but I'm phasing back." I walked off and took my place next to our elders before phasing back and putting my jean shorts back on. Embry phased back and joined me whilst Jacob and Paul stayed in their wolf forms and stood defensively in front of us. The two newcomers stood awkwardly at the edge of the glade, the red headed one looked as if she wanted to bolt but was kept in place by her companion.

"Who are you and what your intentions here"? Old Quil said in his raspy voice.

"My name is Laurent, and this is my coven mate Victoria. I do apologise for the interruption but we were told about you by the Denali clan. They are friends of the Cullen's and they have some information that you may want to know about" Laurent said with confidence whilst shielding Victoria behind his back.

"Why would this Denali clan have information for us. We have not heard of them and I don't know how they could have possibly heard of us." I said in confusion.

"Carlisle Cullen has known the Denali clan for hundreds of years and they are very close. Carlisle told them of your existence in the 1930's not long after leaving forks. Last week, Eleazer and his mate Carmen, two of the Denali coven came down to forks for a surprise visit. Instead they heard Edward and Alice Cullen having a discussion. They plan for Isabella to die, and they also wish for the deaths of all the shape shifters. We are not sure how they plan to do this as Carmen and Eleazer left fairly quickly after this and came back to Alaska. We came here to tell you of their plans and also to protect Isabella. She helped to save our lives" Laurent said passionately whilst pulling Victoria close to him.

"How exactly did she save your lives? She's but a human" Charlotte questioned the nomads with confusion.

"We had another coven member named James. We had been travelling with him for many years and he was sadistic, even for a vampire. Victoria and I tried to leave many times but James is a tracker, and no matter how far we went he would always find us. Several months ago, we came across Isabella and the Cullen's in a field playing baseball, as soon as James figured out Bella was human he wanted her for himself. James likes to play games with his meals, and Isabella's blood is tantalising so James wouldn't have been able to stop himself." Laurent was cut off from speaking as Jacob and Paul snarled angrily. Jacob tensed and looked as if he was ready to pounce on Laurent but managed to stop himself, he was able to calm himself down and after several moments Laurent began speaking again whilst keep a wary eye on my pack.

"To make a long story short, two of the Cullen's took Isabella to Phoenix to try and protect her from James but he still found them. Isabella went to meet him and the Cullen's finally found them both and killed James. Victoria and I figured out what happened and tried to get to Phoenix to help but the Cullen's already had everything under control. Victoria and I decided to go to Alaska and reside with the Denali clan for awhile and that brings us to here" Laurent said awkwardly.

Laurent and Victoria cautiously moved closer to us, until they were stood a foot away from Peter and Charlotte. Peter looked deep in thought for several moment until he finally looked up and assessed Laurent.

"You're a mental shield" Peter questioned Laurent.

"Yes I am, both mental and physical, how did you know?"

"I'm a clairvoyant, my gift usually works fine around shields but sometimes I don't have information about them or whoever they're with such as their names or what they look like" Peter stated.

"I'm sorry but, what exactly is a shield?" Jacob asked after phasing back to human form.

"A shield is a specific type of power, they're able block other vampire powers or physical attacks depending on what kind of shield they possess" Charlotte informed us.

"So what do we do now? We've been given a lot of information and I believe Peter still has a lot to tell us?" Billy questioned.

"I still do have quite a lot to tell ya'll and some of it is pretty unbelievable, if ya'll are ready I'll get on with it". Peter stated and took a look around at our group. When he was satisfied he carried on with his explanation.

"As I said earlier Sam, you will find Bella in the woods and she will be hospitalised. When she gets out of hospital, she'll be catatonic for several months, and she'll barely speak to anyone. Now, first thing I need ya'll to do, is to try and make nice with Bella. Charlotte and I will be taking residence in forks and we will also try and be friendly with her. We're all going to need to trust each other for the next part".

"I'm not being "friendly" with a fucking leach lover, you can go to hell" Paul snarled, his face scrunched up in anger.

"Why don't ya just listen to what I have to say Balto, you can make ya mind up after that. Now sit down, shuddup and be a good boy y'hear?" Peter said, irritation evident in his tone.

" I ought to rip you apart right here" Paul growled and began to walk forward. I quickly grabbed him and pulled him back into line.

"Paul you will listen to what the cold one has to say" Old Quil stated.

"That's an order boy". I growled at him. Paul finally shut his trap but he stood there and sulked with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"Now as I was saying, we're all gonna need to get to know each other pretty damn well and we're all gonna have to get to know Bella as well. I know this is gonna be difficult for some of ya'll" he said giving a pointed glance towards Paul.

"But it's the only way that we're gonna be able to figure out this mess with the Cullen's . I don't know much about what Freakward and the pixie have planned but I know that they need Bella dead desperately. Their plan tonight back fired, but Alice knows that Victoria and Laurent will be in forks and she believes that Victoria will kill Bella, because the Cullen's killed James, a mate for a mate you see" Peter was cut off mid sentence by Victoria.

"James was not my mate" she stated angrily her body quivering.

"He used me for over 50 years! He made me do all sorts of horrible, heinous things, and he would use me for his own sexual gratification almost every day! I hate him for everything he's put me through and I'm so grateful to Bella and the Cullen's who killed him" Victoria stated boldly before collapsing into Laurent's arms and sobbing tears she would never shed. We all stared at her worriedly until she finally regained her composure and assured us she was okay.

"Malice's visions will show Victoria stood over Bella's bed whilst she's sleeping. In reality, we will all be checking up on Bella whilst she's in her catatonic state. Are ya'll with me so far?" Peter gave each of us a quick searching glance to make sure we all understood before he continued.

"This is where it'll all get tricky, I know of a vampire shaman who lives up in the Appalachian mountains, I've sent a nomad friend of mine to go and deliver a letter to him because we're gonna need him desperately to sort this mess out. The shaman will send 5 of us back in time, on a spiritual quest. Normally, a spirit quest won't change anything that happens, but this one is rather special so, whatever we change in the past will be different to how it is now in the future so we're gonna have to be careful. We're gonna be going through a time jump, which means as soon as we change whatever we need to change in a certain time period, we'll jump through time to the next time period we need to meddle with." Peter said all of this in almost a single breath and I was having trouble getting my mind round everything.

"Are you outta your fucking mind? Time travel is not real, we're not in back to the future here, this is real life you dunderhead" Jacob accused Peter.

"No Jacob, time travel most certainly is real, it's most commonly a tribal ritual that will send a person, or several people back in time to go on either a spiritual quest, or to right a wrong that they themselves, or a family member or close friend of their has made. Only tribal chiefs and elders know about this, if you were to become an elder you would have been told in your training" Billy told his son. Jacob sat down on the ground in shock, a whirlwind of emotions passed across his face before he promptly passed out.

Several minutes and some smelling salts later, Jacob finally stirred awake.

"Have a nice nap sleeping beauty?" Peter smirked.

"Shut up, I've had a lot of information thrown at me, it was perfectly acceptable for me to pass out" Jacob said whilst rolling his eyes.

After we all made sure Jacob was okay, Peter continued talking.

"There's no more information that I can give ya'll right now, but we each need to go home and rest. We're all gonna have to meet up in a few weeks to talk, and get to know one and other, it's gonna be difficult but it's necessary for this plan to work.

Now, me and Charlotte are gonna go find a house to rent out in forks, Victoria, Laurent, you're welcome to come with us, ya'll are gonna need somewhere to stay".

"Thank you my friend, we have been nomads for a long time and having somewhere to stay for at least a few months would be greatly appreciated" Laurent graciously thanked Peter.

"I have your phone number Billy, so I'll give you a call when it's time for us to meet up, until then, have a goodnight kids. Oh and Sam, prepare yourself to find Bella in a few days, she won't be in a good state". With that said, the vampires left in a flash, and the rest of us began to head back to our respective homes.

September 16th 2005.

Sam POV.

The last few days had been hectic to say the least. We'd had a pack meeting, and a full meeting with the elders to discuss all the information we had been given, and to discuss plans for everything we had to do. On top of that, Jared phased on Bella's birthday due to vampires being so close to la push and we had to give him as much training as possible in a very short amount of time. It also looked as if several more members of our tribe were on the verge of phasing, Seth Clearwater being one of them. We were all worried about him as he was fourteen and we all agreed that it was too young an age for him to start killing vampires. Not that there was much we could do about it if he did phase. If that did happen, we have to train him to the best of our ability to make sure he would be safe in any sort of attack. On top of everything else our pack also had to patrol la push and the edges of forks, but due to our limited amount of wolves, patrolling took a lot of our time so none of us had much sleep.

Today was the day that Edward would be breaking up with Bella, it was now 7:09 pm so I still had a little while before I had to venture out into the woods to find her. Peter told me that, even with my heightened senses I would still have trouble finding her because she'd gotten very deep into the Forrest.

I quickly started packing a little bag with some water and a clean dry hoodie for Bella and then quickly left and made my way over to Billy black's house.

After 5 minutes of walking I was finally stood outside of the Black's house. It was a rather small two bedroom house, the outside was painted a bright burgundy red with white trimmings. It may have once been nice, but tall weeds now covered the yellowing lawn which clearly had not been trimmed in years, and dead ivy twisted up the walls of the house. A broken, brown picket fence stood guard outside the once beautiful lawn, sagging in places where the wind had knocked it down, and a small rickety wooden gate hung loosely from it's post. I cautiously made my way down the weather beaten path that lead to the front door and gave a short rap. I could hear the unmistakeable sounds of a wheelchair as Billy quickly made his way to the front door to let me into house.

"Sam! It's good to see you son. Come in come in, we've just finished cooking dinner If you'd like some?" Billy asked, a small smile on his gnarled face as he ushered me into his kitchen. The walls were once painted a bright sunny yellow, but were now peeling and had dark stains showing the age of the paint. The windows were rather mucky and rattled as soon as a strong breeze hit the house. Along the walls were pictures of the Blacks, Billy, Jacob, Rachel, Rebecca and Billy's late wife Sarah. Despite the age of the house it was definitely comforting and gave off a warm friendly vibe.

I made my way over to a small oak dining table and sat down in the corner chair as Jacob brought over two plates of lasagne.

"My cooking definitely isn't as good as Bella's or Emily's but I've gotta say that's it's pretty decent." Jacob said sending a small smile my way. I dug into the Lasagne amidst chitchat with Jacob and Billy about the pack and school and before I knew it, it was almost 10pm. Billy got a phone call off Charlie swan and all three of us were out into the woods searching for Bella along with most of the towns people from forks and la push. After walking for several miles I finally phased into my wolf form and ran through the dense forest. I tried to keep away from search parties as I made my way as close to Charlie's house as I possibly could. From there I followed Bella's sweet Freesia scent and began to run through the thick billowy trees. An hour later after losing the scent several times and running to dead ends I finally caught sight of her. She had walked a good ten miles and was huddled up in a ball on the floor, a shivering, shaking mess. Her pale skin had a light pink flush from the cold and her matted hair stuck to her damp cheeks. She was absolutely soaked from the pouring rain and she let out a little whimper as I drew slowly closer.

"Bella? I don't know if you can hear me, but my name is Sam Uley. I'm from the La push reservation and I'm here to take you back to your father."

I quickly pulled off the hoodie I had tied around my ankle and just about managed to get it on the small frail girl. I quickly picked her up and started a quick jog through the Forrest. She was freezing but with my high temperature I had hopes that she would soon begin to warm up. I finally made it back to Charlie's house where several police cars and an ambulance were waiting and handed her over to the her father.

"Thank you so much for finding my little girl Sam we could have been out there for weeks if it wasn't for you" Charlie choked out with tears streaming from his eyes. Bella was quickly loaded into an ambulance and taken off to Forks hospital.

"Billy, can you come to the hospital with me please. I don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course Charlie, maybe Sam and Jacob can come with us?" Billy questioned him.

"Of course of course, come on we should take my police cruiser" Charlie said, his body shaking from the trauma of almost losing his daughter.

"Charlie, with all due respect I don't think you're in any condition to drive, maybe you should let one of us take the wheel." I stated. Charlie mutely nodded and we headed over to Billy's truck. I quickly got into the drivers side with Charlie in the passenger seat and we headed of to the hospital.

12 hours later.

It had been a rough night, we were in the hospital for a good 10 hours and Bella had to be kept for a further two days. She finally woke up an hour before we left the hospital but she refused to speak, or even show any emotion. It seemed almost as if she didn't know that we were there. I had managed to get a little bit of sleep in the hospital, I was immensely tired but I had a lot of things to do. After having a quick bite to eat, I jumped into my car and drove into forks to go to Peter and Charlotte's new house. I was rather wary of going to a house of four vampires alone but so far, they all seemed truthful. Peter met me outside of his large house and ushered me inside into the living room where Charlotte, Victoria and Laurent were sat. Victoria and Laurent looked a lot better than they had the last time I saw them. They were dressed nicely in jeans and t-shirts, rather than the old ripped clothes and worn boots they had been wearing the last time I saw them.

"Sit down wolfie we have some things to discuss" Peter said as he sat down on the love seat next to Charlotte. I sat down on a rather large blue armchair across from the vampires.

"Before we start I have to ask, are the two of you mates?" I said questioning Victoria and Laurent. The two of them looked at each other before bursting out into gales of tinkering laughter for a good two minutes.

"No, we are not mates" Laurent choked out between chuckles.

"Good one, I can't breathe" Victoria chortled.

"You don't need to breathe" Laurent remarked, sending the duo into another fit of laughter. I shared a look with Peter and Charlotte whilst we sat back and waited for the two of them to calm down.

"Now that, that's all settled, let's get down to business, we're all going to start to make visits to the swan house to see Bella when she gets out of the hospital, I highly doubt she'll speak to us but we need to make the effort for when she finally snaps herself outta her funk. The four of us" Peter motioned to himself and the other vampires.

"Will tell her father some sort of elaborate lie that he will definitely believe, trust me, I know" Peter winked whilst tapping his head.

"Whilst you will tell him that you want to check up on her since you were the one that found her. You'll take Jared and Paul with you, Jacob will take Embry to see her a few days later if that's all right with you?" Peter asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's fine by me but I'll ask my pack and see what they have to say about it. Is there anything else we're going to have to do in the meantime?" I asked Peter.

"My shaman friend should be getting my letter tomorrow at some point and I estimate that he'll be in forks by next week so ya'll will get to meet him. We'll have to have a group meeting with him so he can walk us through the steps we're gonna have to take to go back in time. I know it'll take awhile for him to get everything he needs for the ritual which gives us a lot more time to plan for any strange events which may occur."

"I have one question. If any vampires go back in time, what happens if they run into their past selves?" I asked the group. Peter looked thoughtful for a moment before giving a small shrug.

"I'm not actually sure about that. But I'm sure the shaman will give us all the information we need. He's a fairly old vampire so he knows a lot about these things. I believe he's done this ritual quite a few times for different tribes so he'll make sure we're fully prepared". Peter said with confidence. We finalised our plans to see Bella, and also made plans for the pack to meet up with the vampires later in the week before I finally left. I quickly made my way back to my house where I had something to eat before leaving the house again to start my patrol. I was patrolling half of la push and some of the Forrest and I wouldn't be switching with Paul until 11 pm which gave me a good six hours before I was finished.

When I finally finished my patrol, I quickly made my way back to my house and quietly made my way inside so I didn't wake my mom. I couldn't wait until I could move in with my imprint Emily so I didn't have sneak in and out of my house, or lie to my mom all the time. It got frustrating after awhile and I hated lying to my family.

Awhile making myself a quick sandwich (or two) I finally made my way upstairs and got into bed where I promptly passed out.

 **A/N: Hello again friends, what did you think of that chapter? Paul's a real firecracker isn't he?**

 **I'm writing this story for you guys so I obviously I want to write something that you're all gonna want to read so, I have a couple of questions for you all. First of all, are there any characters other than Bella that you'd like to see go back in time? Secondly, are there any character you'd like our time travellers to meet in the past? Who do you guys want the vampire shaman to be? And lastly, do you want any of the Cullen's to return before Bella goes back in time? Please review with your answers I would absolutely love to hear from you guys! Chapter three should be posted in the next few days so see you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Are you all ready for chapter 3 of my story? In this chapter we're just getting a little insight into Bella's head, and we've got some nice fluff and bonding moments too! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think so far! To all those who have reviewed, favourited and followed, thank you for your support of my story, that's what keeps me going! See me at the bottom for some extra info. Now, on with the story...**

Chapter 3.

Bella's POV.

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANUARY.

Time goes by quickly when you are drowning in your sorrows. Every little tick of a clock sickened me as I counted down the hours. I had hoped and prayed to whoever could possibly listen, for him to come back. That, if he really loved me as he had said he did so many times, he would come back to me. But as the seconds swept by in an agonising blur, and the seasons began to change, my heart hurt even more with the knowledge that he would never return.

It was now early February, almost five months since he left, I had heard the quote "time heals all wounds" at least a thousand times, but even now it hurts just as much as it did in September, if not even worse.

It was 5:30 am, very early for a Saturday morning but I'd woken from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I figured I'd stay up and do something productive for the first time in awhile. I quickly hopped out of bed and quietly padded down the stairs so I didn't wake Charlie. I made a very small breakfast of scrambled eggs and baked beans on toast before leaving and heading out to la push. I decided to go and sit out on first beach, despite the rain I always felt extremely calm sat out by the waves, I often wished they'd take me away to somewhere I could be at peace with myself, somewhere I could be happy.

Happiness, that wasn't something I had felt in awhile, I had barely even felt content. If it wasn't for my father and some of the pack who randomly came by to see me, I'd probably be dead by now, drowning in the sea of thoughts thundering around in my head.

Charlie told me about my visitors the other day, apparently several pack members and some of their friends had been round to the house to come and see me but I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even really notice. I decided to try and find Sam Uley's house, at least to thank him for finding me in the woods all those months ago, he deserved that much and more for his efforts.

With a sigh, I wearily picked myself back up off the ground and dusted the sand off my jeans before packing myself into my small van. I drove around la push for a little while before finally catching sight of Sam sat outside of a house wearing nothing but a pair of cut off jeans and reading a newspaper. I quickly cut off the engine and jumped out onto the slick side walk, barely managing to keep myself upright as my feet skidded on slippery wet patch

"Sam!" I shouted to him as I slowly walked over. His head shot up at the sight of me and he got a rather confused look on his face before he stood up and put his newspaper down on the ground.

"Bella, what are you doing out of your house?" He asked worriedly. I frowned at this, had I really been that bad? I thought quickly over the last several months. I had rarely left my room, I only left the house to go to school for a few hours per day, but even then I put in the bare minimum of effort with both my classes and my friends. I'd been so horrible, to everyone around me and I hadn't even noticed. Before I realised, I had broken down in tears and was a sobbing, snotty mess on Sam's front yard. He quickly bundled me up and took me into his house where he presented me with a tray of tea and some biscuits. I shakily picked up the tea cup and help it between two hands, letting the heat of the tea slowly warm me up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked kindly.

"I've been so horrible, to everyone Sam. How could I do that?" I said between hiccups, I felt a stray tear slowly glide down my face before I angrily wiped it away.

"Bella, you've done absolutely nothing wrong, I promise you that. You've done what most people do during a breakup and there's nothing wrong with that. Instead of blaming yourself and feeling guilty, start making some more effort Bella, everyone will understand, we just want the old you back." Sam said passionately.

I sniffled slightly before nodding my head in agreement. He was absolutely right. As I thought about how I treated my family and friends, when all they'd done was try to help me and be there for me, I realised that I needed to stop feeling so helpless. I thought long and hard about Edward and what he put me through, and I realised that he was a damn idiot! And then, I started to feel angry, I let that anger consume me as I thought about Edward and Alice, the two people who had promised to be there for me always, and who had a dumped me without a second thought.

"You're right Sam! I need to stop wallowing in my depression, and I need to start making it up to the people I care about because I've been a pretty shit friend to them.

Charlie told me you and some of the pack came round to see me over the last few months?" I questioned him.

Same gave me a small smile before gently nodding his head.

"Yes, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry and I came round quite a few time. And Peter and Charlotte also came round, you haven't met them or their friends yet but you'll meet them soon and you'll probably be surprised. Also, we're having a big bonfire out at first beach tonight and discussing some important things, I think you should come, you're going to need to know all of the things we're going to be talking about." Sam said, it sounded almost like an order and I felt myself nodding my head in response.

Before I could give a proper answer I heard a loud knocking on the front door. Sam slowly stood up and opened the door, he talked to the person stood outside for several moments in hushed whispers and I strained my ears to try and hear what they were saying. Finally, Sam shut the door and came to sit back down.

"Who was at the door?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it was just Jacob, he saw your truck out front and he just wanted to make sure you're okay. He's gonna be at the bonfire tonight so you can talk to him then if you want to?" Sam asked me. I slowly nodded my head. Jacob was yet another person I'd let down. He'd always been there for me, and he'd always been nice to me but I let him down, along with everyone else.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong Bella. Jacob doesn't think badly of you, he's just worried about you, we all are." Sam said sadly.

"I'm gonna apologise to him, and everyone else at the bonfire tonight. It's time I get back to being normal Bella." I stated confidently. Sam gave me an encouraging smile before he put the tea tray in the kitchen.

"What are you doing today Bella? You can always hang with me if you'd like if got nothing to do until tonight".

"Sure, Sam I'd like that. What exactly are we gonna do though, there's not much fun to be had around forks and La push". I said and he let loose a small chuckle.

"Well, I need to go see my girlfriend for a little bit, I was planning on going round for some food, so feel free to come with me I know she'd love to meet you."

"Sure, are you sure she won't mind me tagging along?" I asked whilst nervously chewing my nails.

"Nah she loves having guests, plus she does really want to meet you, she's heard a lot about you from Jacob and the others." Sam quickly checked his watch before getting me up off the couch and pulling me towards the door.

"Come on, we're gonna be late let's go!" He said with an excited grin on his face. Sam gently tugged me out of the door and I just about had the time to pull the door closed behind me before I found myself in the passenger seat of Sam's Ford Fiesta, he quickly pulled out of his driveway and we were off to Emily's house.

8 hours later.

Sam and I stayed at Emily's house for several hours, until it was finally time for us to go down to first beach for the bonfire. We were the last to arrive and we sat down around the bonfire as people began handing out plates of food.

"Bella, do you remember me mentioning two people called Peter and Charlotte to you before"?

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, they're at the bonfire tonight and I think you might know their friends. Now, I don't want you to freak out, because you do them and your last experience with them wasn't exactly nice, to say the least."

I stared at Sam for several minutes whilst thinking about who these people could possibly be.

"I can't think of who it could be Sam, please enlighten me," I said in a confused voice.

"They're called Victoria and Laurent" Sam said in a slow voice as he watched my face to gauge my reaction. I tried to stay as calm as possible but in reality I was anything but calm.

"Oh and Bella, we know they're vampires. Peter and Charlotte are as well." Sam said shocking me even more. I stared at him wide eyed for several moments trying to formulate some sort of sentence that he could understand.

"How do you know that they're vampires? And why did you invite them Laurent and Victoria drink from humans what if they hurt someone!" I hissed at him. He let out a small chuckle before grinning at me.

"You'll find out how I know soon, and you'll also see how they won't be able to hurt anyone." Just as Sam finished speaking Old Quill stood up in front of the group and cleared his throat.

"Welcome all of you, and thank you for coming. This meeting is very important for all of us." Old Quil said whilst looking around at the crowd gathered around the bonfire.

"Most of you already know of the events that will occur but myself and Peter Whitlock will explain for any who do not yet know. If you have any questions, please wait to the end of the meeting as we would like this to go as smoothly as possible". Quil said. My mind began to race as the elders began murmuring to each other. I had no idea why I'd been invited to such an important meeting, i was no longer in contact with the Cullen's so it couldn't be anything to do with that. I also wanted to know how the quileutes knew about vampires in the first place. I was quickly brought out of my mental musings by the sounds of someone clearing their throat. I quickly looked up towards the front of the bonfire and gasped slightly. Two red eyes vampires stood proudly in front of the group.

"Hello, for any of you who don't yet know, my name is Peter Whitlock and this is my mate, Charlotte. I have the gift of clairvoyance, which is basically a sixth sense. To put it simply, I just know things, whether that's about people, places or certain things that will happen in the future. Now, I ain't God so I don't know everything that happens but if it's something important or something that will threaten our world, I usually get a lil inkling about what's gonna happen. And that's what I'm here to talk to ya'll about. If ya'll are ready, I'll begin". Peter stopped talking briefly to scan the crowd. After several seconds he began to speak.

I found out all about, shape shifters, some of what the Cullen's were up to, and our trip into the past. To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. And I didn't 100% believe that going into the past was possible, Peter had explained the process, but I wasn't quite on board. I guess I'd just have to wait until the time came for us to try it.

I kept my eyes on Victoria and Laurent for the whole meeting, I didn't trust them one bit and I wasn't sure I ever could trust them after what they had put me through. I wasn't sure about trusting vampires as a whole to be honest, but if I had to work with Peter, I was going to have to try and put my differences aside for the sake of everyone on La push and forks. Sighing, I wearily stood up as the four vampires cautiously made their way over to me.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from the pack, and I also heard a fair bit about ya from Jasper." Peter said with a welcoming smile on his face.

"You, you know Jasper"? I stuttered back.

Peter let out a small chuckle before he nodded his head.

"Yeah sug we do. We fought in the southern wars with Jasper back in the 1800's. we consider him our brother." Charlotte said whilst grinning at me.

"I never knew about that." I whispered. The two of them rolled their eyes at that.

"Nah you wouldn't know. Jasper's mate Alice doesn't like us and doesn't like Jasper talking about us or what he did before he met the Cullen's. She doesn't think it's polite conversation or some stupid bullshit." I giggled at that.

"I take it you don't like Alice very much then"? I asked.

"Not even close. We sorta hate her for taking our brother away from us and turning him into an animal drinking pussy Vampire."

"I thought drinking from animals was better than drinking from humans?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Nah it isn't. The Cullen's think that drinking from animals makes them more humane, but we're vampires. We're not supposed to be trying to be like humans. Animals blood fills the senses and lowers a vampires control because it's not our natural food source, so they are making themselves more like humans but it's not doing them any good. Animal drinkers are the weakest of vampires". Peter stated.

I thought about everything I knew of the Cullen's and compared my limited knowledge of human drinkers to what I knew about the Cullen's. When we went to Phoenix to kill James, it had taken three vampires to kill the red eyed vampire, and even though Edward could read James' mind, James still managed to overpower Edward on several occasions.

"Yeah, now that I've thought about it I see what you mean." I mused.

"Although I still don't condone the killing of innocent humans." I said whilst frowning at Peter.

The four vampires chuckled at that.

"We don't feed off of innocent humans, there are definitely vampires who do feed off innocents but we feed off hardened criminals, the terminally ill or homeless people." Victoria stayed with an amused smile on her face.

I was still wary of the two nomads and I'm sure that they realised that as they both had looks of resignation on their faces.

"Bella, could we talk to you in private." Laurent said whilst sharing a look with Victoria.

"I promise, we won't hurt you. And even if we attempted to, there's two vampires and several shifters who would protect you with their lives." Victoria said sincerely.

I assessed them for a moment before nodding my head. We slowly walked over to a less crowded corner of the bonfire and each sat down on the muddy ground. I could feel the heat of the fire at my back as I tried to relax. I glanced at Laurent and Victoria for several moments and they both looked nervous. Why vampires could possibly be nervous I would never know. As my mind wandered, I found myself staring into the campfire. The fire itself was pulsating, the sparkling embers almost moved rhythm with the flames, almost like a hypnotic dance. Colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the centre where the emanating heat was the greatest. I was brought out of my reverie by Laurent clearing his throat.

I quickly looked around and focussed on the two vampires before me, they both looked rather amused as they took in my half dazed state.

"Bella, we wanted to talk to you in private because we wanted to apologise for our part in James' plan. He was a sick man and we wanted nothing to do with his games, but he was a master manipulator and a tracker so, if we tried to leave, he would always find us. We thought he would be controlling us forever but now, we are finally free. And we have no one but you and the Cullen's to thank for that." Victoria spoke passionately.

"Why wouldn't he just let you leave?" I asked in confusion.

"James kept me around because I'm a strong fighter and also because of my gift as a shield." Laurent.

"And he kept me around both for my talent or evasion, and also to use me as his sex slave. He'a had many of the years but I suppose I was his favourite." Victoria said with a bitter snarl.

"Oh wow I'm so sorry Victoria, no one should have to go through that." I said in a shocked voice.

"You're right, no one should, but ultimately it's these things that make us stronger in the end." She said with a small, sad smile.

"Yes I agree. It's best to use whatever happens to us, to our advantage." I murmured. Laurent and Victoria didn't respond. Instead, the three of us sat back and watched the flickering, flames of the bonfire together as we basked in our new found friendship. Peter and Charlotte came to join us along with the wolf pack and we sat around the fire in a small group, chatting about the upcoming events and getting to know one another more. Despite the enormous amount of information that was dropped on me, I was happier than I had been in months and I finally felt like I had a purpose, and that I had people with me who actually gave a damn.

I felt myself slowly drifting off as I listened to the crackling of the fire and the beach waves, the next thing I knew, I was being carried up the stairs in my house and up to my bedroom by Peter. He quickly deposited me in my bed and said goodnight before he left and quietly closed the door behind him, I stayed awake long enough to hear him leave the house and then I fell into a much needed sleep.

 **A/N: Hello again friends! I just have a quick question for you all. Would you prefer Bella to be a vampire or a human when she goes back in time? She will be turning at some point but I wanna hear what you all have to say! Leave a review with your answers and see you next chapter!**


End file.
